Mascotas
by lori777
Summary: Un joven va caminado bajo la luvia con su vecina hasta que se encuentra con algo inusual. KuroxYui Fai. Shonen ai.


La historia en si esta ligera, creo… tiene algo de shonen ai –casi no se nota-, así que sobre advertencia no hay engaño

La historia en si esta ligera, creo… tiene algo de shonen ai –casi no se nota-, así que sobre advertencia no hay engaño. Espero que sea de su agrado, gracias de antemano por leer, y por los reviews también.

-**Chobits** y **TSUBASA RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE** pertenecen a **CLAMP**.

-**Naruto** pertenece a **Kishimoto Masashi**.

**Aclaración**** posible SPOILER (vol 20, cap 154 en adelante):** Fai en esta historia es el verdadero, es decir el hermano gemelo muerto, mientras que Yui es el Fai D. Flourite que todos conocemos.

**MASCOTA-Inhumanos-**

En este mundo existe una subespecie de los humanos que tienen rasgos animales. La mayoría de los de su raza son rechazados de la sociedad, pero algunos son usados como mascotas, educados para vivir en casa como cualquier perro o gato. Aunque estas personas tengan rasgos animales, no significan que sean seres incivilizados, al contrario, son gente común pero como son diferentes, el hombre por naturaleza odia lo que diferente.

Nuestro protagonista, Kurogane Suwa es un joven estudiante de preparatoria, responsable, serio, aunque tiene su carácter que sale a relucir cuando sus jóvenes vecinos andan cerca. El moreno de ojos rojos vive en un complejo departamental, su casera en una buena mujer de nombre Chitose Mihara, casada y con dos hijas únicas, unas jóvenes inhumanas mitad borregos, sus nombres son Elda "Chi" y Freya, aunque no era los únicos inhumanos que vivían el edificio, otros jóvenes gemelos llamados Yui y Fai, que eran gatos, residían también.

Cuando Kurogane se dedica a estudiar, su puerta siempre es golpeada, ni siquiera se necesita ser adivino para saber que al otro lado se encuentran ese cuarteto de rubios, parece que nacieron para hacerle la vida imposible. En una palabra Chi es una chica inocente, Freya una seductora, Yui es un bohemio, y Fai una persona amable. Sus visitas siempre eran iguales, Fai y Freya juegan a quien puede seducir más rápido a Kurogane, Chi solo observa y Yui luce sus dotes culinarios en la cocina, realmente Kurogane se alimentaba muy mal.

En una perfecta tarde lluviosa, después de haber leído su manga favorito de ninjas, _**Naruto**_y haber comido casi dos cajas de pockys, decidió que era hora de ponerse a estudiar un poco, realmente es un chico responsable, apenas abrió un libro y se acomodo en su escritorio, llamaron a la puerta, Kurogane sabia bien quienes eran, ha sido igual desde que eran niños, como si hubiese una alarma que indicara cuando va a comenzar a estudiar. Sin salida, el moreno abrió la puerta y ahí estaban el cuarteto de rubios, dos ovejas y dos gatos. Siguiendo la rutina, el par de rubios que son Fai y Freya se lanzaron hacia Kurogane, tirándolo al suelo.

— ¡Hola, Kurorín!—saludo Fai sonriente.

— ¿Me extrañaste?—pregunto traviesa Freya.

— Buenas tardes, Kuro-chan—dijo Chi cortésmente.

— ¿Qué tal, Kurotan?—dijo Yui entrando hasta la cocina.

—… ¬¬U—Kurogane no dijo nada, solo dejo que las cosas siguieran su curso, pronto terminaría ese horrible calvario.

Para Kurogane era normal la interrupción de esos cuatro cuando estudiaba, así que no importaba cuanto escándalo hicieran, él podía concentrarse muy bien. Aunque algo lo distrajo en aquel momento, era la voz de Yui quejándose de que no había suficientes ingredientes para preparar una cena decente. Así que decidió levantarse e ir al mercado.

— ¿A dónde vas, Kurogane-kun? —pregunto Freya extrañada.

— A la tienda— respondió el moreno.

— Pero esta lloviendo—reclamo Fai. A los gatos no les gusta el agua, esa era una de las razones por la cual el moreno iría al mercado, al pensar eso Yui se sonrojo, desde niño sentía algo "especial" por su amigo humano, y su hermano lo sabía.

— Te acompaño—se ofreció la ovejita blanca, es decir Chi.

De esa forma, el moreno y la rubia salieron de la casa, cada uno con su propio paraguas, el de kurogane era uno negro grande, mientras que el de Chi era rosa con un bordado de narcisos. La lluvia era ligera, y no soplaba mucho viento, era un chubasco calmado, y muy silencioso, bueno casi, porque Chi no dejaba de hablar, Kurogane la escuchaba, si algo tuvo que aprender fue a ser paciente. Pronto llegaron a la tienda, compraron los víveres y salieron de ahí. Con un par de bolsas de mandado se dirigieron a casa, una la cargaba Kurogane con facilidad, mientras que la otra era llevada por Chi con mucha dificultad, tanto que termino cayéndose al suelo, y los productos desparramados por el suelo, la muchacha grito de la sorpresa y después se tiro al suelo para recogerlos, estaba a punto de llorar.

—Tranquilízate…—exclamo el moreno colocando el paraguas sobre su amiga, ella entendió el gesto y tomo el paraguas mientras que el joven levantaba todo.

—Lo siento—exclamo la rubia avergonzada.

Mientras que Kurogane se dedicaba a recoger los víveres, Chi encontró algo interesante en un callejón. Dentro de una caja había dos pequeños niños de no más de siete años, los dos tenían el mismo rostro y las mismas características, ambos eran inhumanos del tipo canino, quizás lobos. Ambos estaban empapados, su caja estaba mojada del fondo, a pesar de tener una manta, los dos temblaban de frío.

— ¡¡Kuro-chan!! — gritó la rubia, y aunque no fue su intención asusto a los pequeños. Pero no fueron los únicos, el grito también puso nervioso a Kurogane, ventaja que había terminado con su labor de recoger.

— ¿Dónde estas? — pregunto el moreno.

— En el callejón — contesto la rubia, y Kurogane se dirigió al lugar, encontrándose con lo que Chi primero halló.

Creo que los abandonaron — intuyo la rubia con un deje de tristeza. Pensamientos tristes también vinieron a la mente de Kurogane al ver a esos niños, sus ojos tenían en ese mismo sentimiento que tiempo atrás él reflejaba en los suyos.

— Debemos llevarlos a casa — exclamo de la nada la rubia. Kurogane se acerco a los dos, y acaricio la cabeza de ambos, ni siguieran se negaron.

— ¿Quieren venir con nosotros? — pregunto el moreno, no quería llevárselos a la fuerza. Los dos niños se acercaron más a él en señal de decir un "si".

— Parece que le gustas ehe — exclamo burlona la rubia, — y conozco a alguien más que también le gustas — exclamo con tono mas serio.

— ¿eh? — exclamo Kurogane despistado.

— Nada… — dijo Chi con una sonrisa nerviosa; hablo de más.

El moreno recogió a los niños, uno se colgó de cuello por las espalda, el otro lo sujetaba con un brazo y con el que tenía libre agarró las bolsas, el moreno era muy fuerte físicamente pero algo tonto con las emociones. Chi se encargo de los paraguas, el suyo cubría su persona mientras que con el otro evitaba que su amigo y los pequeños se mojaran aún más.

En casa del moreno, los rubios que quedaron se preguntaban porque tardaban tanto aquellos dos, después de todo solo fueron al supermercado por comida, y como estaba el clima, no hay mucha gente en la calle.

— ¿habrá pasado algo? — preguntó Fai nervioso.

— No seas tonto, ¿qué les puede pasar? — reclamo Freya también algo nerviosa.

— Son unos paranoicos… — reclamo Yui.

— Es cierto, seguramente esos dos se fueron de pinta por ahí… — comento picarona Freya.

— ¡Si! tienes razón… ya me imagino la escena: lluvia, cerezos como gotas de agua, debajo del mismo paraguas, luego un apasionado beso ¡kisu! — agregó Fai para calmarse pero quien se puso nervioso fue su hermano.

/CRASH/ El sonido de un recipiente chocando contra el suelo, el rubio tenía una cara de incrédulo por lo que acaba de pasar.

— ¡¡Hermano!! ¿Estas bien? — pregunto asustado Fai.

— Yo… si estoy bien — contesto Yui aún confundido.

— ¿qué paso? tú no haces estas cosas Yui-chan — indico Freya. Yui bajo la mirada.

En mitad del tumulto, la puerta de la entrada azoto, en el rato la lluvia arrecio y aunque intentaron evitarlo, llegaron mojados a casa.

— ¡Bienvenidos! — exclamo Yui para desviar la atención de sus amigos, y si que lo logro, ahora la atención la tenían los dos chiquillos que estaban con Kurogane.

— Voy por toallas… — exclamo Freya yendo al baño.

— ¿Quiénes son? — pregunto Fai.

— No sabemos — contestó Chi.

Freya llegó con las toallas, con algunas de ellas seco a su hermana o mas bien la ayudo a hacerlo. Mientras que Kurogane secaba a los cachorritos, un par algo quisquilloso porque no se dejaron agarrar ni por Freya ni por Fai, Yui ni siquiera se acerco a ellos. Este último rubio solo podía ver como el moreno mostraba un lado amable que no conocía, con una sonrisa serena secaba las cabecitas de los pequeñitos que lo recibían con mucha alegría.

— ¿Tendrán nombre…? — exclamo Freya. Era una buena pregunta.

— Syaoran & Syaoron… — dijo Kurogane.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Cómo lo sabes? — pregunto Fai escéptico.

— Uno porque responden si los llamo así, y dos lo dice en sus medallones — contestó Kurogane usando sus dotes sarcásticos. Los rubios se molestaron por ello.

— Y… ¿Qué piensas hacer? — pregunto Yui nervioso.

— Los cuidare… — con esa respuesta dejo a todos boquiabiertos, aunque los chiquillos estaban sonrientes.

Pasmado, Yui no pudo más que recoger los víveres y retirarse a la cocina, si había algo que Kurogane no sabía era que le gusta a Yui, y no solo Fai lo sabe sino también Freya, por eso desde niños han tratado de encelar a Yui con sus jueguitos pero jamás funciona. Sin embargo no se rinden, aunque Yui no es el único enamorado de Kuro, también Chi sentía algo por él.

Distraigámonos un momento en los pensamientos de Yui mientras cocina, en un recuerdo sobre el guapo moreno, la primera vez que llego al departamento donde vive. Con tan solo doce años, el cuarteto de rubios eran grandes amigos, tenían muchas cosas en común por lo que casi siempre se pasaban el tiempo en el mismo lugar, es decir, en la casa Mihara. Por eso, en una tarde cálida y hermosa, fueron testigos de la llegada de un joven de su misma edad, moreno, cabello negro y ojos color escarlata muy brillantes pero opacados en su mirada que tenía un deje de nostalgia y tristeza profunda. _**«Este es Kurogane Suwa, vivirá en este edificio desde hoy»**_ fue la presentación de Chitose para sus hijas y los muchachos. Desde entonces no se separan de él ni por un segundo. Principalmente Yui, porque Kurogane fue el primero en probar su comida y exclamar "¡delicioso!".

Los lindos recuerdos de Yui, su carita de preadolescente ruborizada por el apuesto moreno degustando su comida, hizo que recordara que aun tenía una cena que servir en el presente, una gran cena. Los platos fueron puestos entre Chi y Fai, mientras que Freya batallaba un poco con los dos niños.

— Creo que no hablan — inquirió la ovejita negra, Freya.

— Quizás… — fue la vaga respuesta de Kurogane.

Arreglado todo, los muchachos se sentaron a la mesa. Kurogane de un extremo, Syaoran y Syaoron a cada lado cerca de él; luego Chi, Freya y Fai; por último Yui en el otro extremo, justo de frente del moreno ojos de fuego. Desde ese punto tenía todo el panorama, un exageradamente amable Kurogane, que de vez en vez, cuando los chiquillos lo miraban suplicantes, acariciaba sus cabecitas con delicadeza y ternura, incluso Fai y Freya sintieron un poco de celos, después de todo llevaban años haciendo esos gestos para Kurogane y el ni siquiera los notaba. Cansado Yui se levanto de su asiento, recogió su plato y se retiro.

— ¿A dónde vas hermano? — pregunto Fai inocente, sabía que Yui estaba molesto.

— Lo siento, me voy a casa, te ve allá Fai — contestó con la voz algo cansada.

Kurogane lo vio marcharse, y sin más novedades terminaron de cenar. El pobre moreno ni siquiera pudo estudiar con todas las novedades del día. Los rubios restantes partieron a casa. El moreno dejo a los chiquillos dormir en su cama, mientras dedicaría el resto de la noche para ponerse al corriente con sus estudios. Entre tanto, en el departamento de los D. Flourite, es decir de Yui y Fai, el primero era un mar de lágrimas, no entendía porque pero su pecho dolía intensamente, su hermano se dedico a consolarlo, para eso era el mayor, aunque solo fuera por minutos. Por otro lado, Chi planeaba confesarse ante Kurogane sobre sus sentimientos. Una larga noche para los jóvenes corazones de ese edificio.

A la mañana siguiente, domingo, solo Freya fue a visitar a Kurogane temprano. El moreno se durmió muy tarde y estaba algo cansado pero aún así atendió la puerta.

— ¡Buenos días Kurogane-kun! — exclamo la ovejita negra.

— Hola — respondió Kurogane en un bostezo.

— Hey, ¿te sientes bien? — pregunto preocupada.

— Si, solo es un poco de sueño — exclamo el moreno.

— Entonces… — comenzó a hablar nerviosa, raro en Freya, — solo quería decirte que Chi te espera en el parque en diez minutos, no faltes, es urgente — dado el aviso, la ovejita desapareció. Kurogane quedo pasmado, cerró la puerta pero antes de marchar escucho que tocaban otra vez, abrió y no se encontraba nadie ahí, sin embargo había una carta en el suelo, el mensaje decía: "_Te espero en el parque en veinte minutos. Yui"_. Hoy el moreno estaba muy solicitado.

Después de verificar que sus inquilinos estuvieran durmiendo, se cambió de ropa, y fue al parque como la primera invitación indicaba. En el lugar, la guapa pero inocente ovejita blanca esperaba paciente a su amigo. Al verlo cruzar los juegos, Chi se sentía muy emocionada. Estaba nerviosa.

— Hola — saludo Kurogane a la rubia.

— Ho-hola — respondió Chi con nerviosismo.

— Freya me dijo que querías verme — exclamo Kurogane algo incomodo.

— Yo… si, es que yo… quería decirte que tu… tu… tu me… tu me gus…tas — exclamo Chi con la cara roja y a punto de llorar.

— Discúlpame — fue la respuesta del moreno, entonces la ovejita sonrió triste.

— No importa, gracias por escucharme… — dijo Chi y se marchó de ahí con lagrimas en los ojos, porque no quería que Kurogane la viera llorar y se sintiera mal.

Después de un rato, era el turno de Yui, como Kurogane sabía que el gatito vendría se quedo en el parque, sentado en un columpio. Yui llegó en unos minutos, se veía diferente, ni siquiera saludo al muchacho, solo se tomo asiento a su lado.

Un ligero balanceo… — Me gustas — dijo sin tapujos, aunque viendo al piso.

— Discúlpame — volvió a exclamar el moreno, Yui volteó a verlo incrédulo.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? — cuestiono un poco molesto.

— Porque creo que dices mentiras — respondió Kurogane, Yui se ofendió.

— Eso no tiene sentido — exclamo aún más molesto.

— Lo tiene, si tú no fueras Yui, Fai — exclamo Kurogane muy seguro de si mismo. El rubio quedo sin palabras.

— Te diste cuenta — dijo el rubio un poco triste.

—Obvio. Es normal, después de todo he vivido con ustedes cinco años, creo que sabría como diferenciarlos… — explico el moreno.

— Pero lo que te dije, fingiendo ser Yui-niisan, es cierto — replico el rubio.

— ¿Quieres decir que le gusto a Yui? — pregunto para confirmar. El gatito asintió.

Después de una mañana llena de verdades, Kurogane regreso a casa rendido, tenía mucho sueño, solo verifico que los niños aún siguieran dormidos, y fue a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer, pero del cansancio azotó al piso desmayado. El estruendo de la caída llego a oídos de los cachorros, al ser inhumanos de tipo canino su sentido del oído era muy sensible. Asustaron buscaron a su "amo", el temor fue mayor cuando lo descubrieron inconciente en el suelo. Entonces recordaron a los invitados de ayer, sus aromas quedaron prendidos en sus pequeñas pero igualmelmente sensibles narices, y esos rastros estaban cerca de los alrededores por lo que salieron del departamento a localizar a los rubios.

El dulce aroma que siempre despide Yui era el que más percibían, porque el rubio no solo es cocinero sino que su pasión son las cosas dulces. Por lo que a Syaoran y Syaoron no fue difícil buscar, pronto estaban en golpeando y rasgando la puerta del departamento del rubio.

— ¿Qué sucede? — exclamo confundido Yui desde la cocina. Echándole una última mirada a su pastel, decidió ir a recibir a la visita, por alguna extraña razón, Fai salió muy temprano de casa.

— ¿Quién…? — pero no pudo de terminar su pregunta porque los dos cachorritos arrastraron de su delantal en señal de que el rubio los siguiera. — Esperen, esperen, al menos tengo que cerrar la puerta — indico el muchacho y entro a buscar sus llaves, cerró la puerta y acompaño a los pequeños hasta el departamento del moreno.

El rubio entro sin problemas, siguiendo a los dos cachorritos hasta donde estaba en el inconciente Kurogane.

— ¡¡Kurogane!! — grito asustado Yui. Corrió a su lado, y trato de ver si estaba bien, pero el muchacho no respondía, recordó que no debe moverlo mucho o podría sufrir un colapso peor, así que hizo lo que mejor se le da… dramatizar. En realidad Yui siempre ha sido un paranoico, nunca útil en situaciones de emergencia, claro que los pequeños no sabían eso, sin embargo ver tan asustado al amigo de su amo, los tenía más preocupados. Y en cuanto el rubio rompió en llanto, ellos también.

— Kurogane… Kurogane… Kuro… snif, snif…gane snif, hic, hic — repetía su nombre entre sollozos, — no mueras por favor ¡¡Kurogane no te mueras!! — suplicaba en un grito desesperado. Los dos cachorritos también estaban llorando. — Por favor, aún no te he dicho algo importante… — exclamo muy triste.

— ¡Yui-niisan! — escucho una proveniente de la puerta, era Fai. — Hey, Yui-niisan, ¿estas aquí? — pregunto, y su respuesta la encontró en la cocina, un desmayado Kurogane, un lloroso gatito, y dos tristes perritos.

— ¿Qué paso? — pregunto Fai acercándose a su hermano.

— No se, cuando llegué estaba aquí… ¡¡Fai, dime por favor que esta vivo!! — exclamo con preocupación.

— Claro que esta vivo, aún respira… — las palabras de su hermano lo calmaron un poco.

Fai era más tranquilo que su hermano menor, as que sin más contratiempos fue a llamar a Chitose, ella enseguida contacto con el doctor de la familia Sakurazuka Shuishiro.

— Jajaja ¡Cuánto drama! Solo esta dormido… — exclamo el joven médico.

— ¿Dormido? — repitió asombrada Chitose.

— Así es, pienso que se quedo despierto toda la noche, aunque eso si, tiene un poco de fiebre pero pasará con el descanso — explico el doctor. Chitose lo acompaño hasta la salida del edificio, aunque Chi y Freya se enteraron no estuvieron presentes, y Fai se retiro junto al doctor llevándose a los dos cachorritos consigo, Yui se quedo solo.

— ¿Por qué no despiertas…? — exclamo aún triste, con sus orejitas echadas para atrás— tengo algo que decirte… es importante… Kurogane, me gustas…— exclamo con sus manitas en el pecho — creo que no solo me gustas, pienso que te amo…eso es, ¡te amo! — corrigió a punto de llorar otra vez.

— ¿me amas? — escuchó una voz varonil pero adormilada. Kurogane estaba despierto.

— / ¡Kurogane! — grito sorprendido, sus orejitas y cola se erizaron.

— Te hice una pregunta, espero una respuesta…— replico el moreno en cama.

—…si… — fue lo único que dijo el rubio. Entonces sintió como dos fuertes brazos lo rodeaban.

— Creo que tu también me gustas — exclamo el moreno.

— O/o ¿eh? — dijo Yui ruborizado.

— ¿esta bien que me gustes, verdad? — pregunto el moreno muy serio.

— Si… creo — contesto Yui desviando la mirada.

— Me alegro — y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el moreno sonrió para Yui.

— ¿Por qué te alegra tanto? u/u — pregunto Yui extrañado, estaba feliz pero era demasiado en tan poco tiempo.

— Porque me gustas desde hace mucho — contesto el moreno.

— O/o ¿Ah sí? ¡Qué bien!… oye y que vas hacer con los niños… — exclamo Yui cambiando de tema.

— Ya dije que los voy a cuidar — dijo Kurogane acomodándose en la cama.

— Pero… ¿por qué? — exclamo confundido el rubio.

— No tienen a nadie, necesitan a alguien que los proteja, además me recuerdan un poco a mí, yo también me quede solo desde muy pequeño… —explico el moreno, entonces se sorprendió al ser abrazado por el rubio.

— Perdón… — exclamo Yui un poco triste.

— No hay de que disculparse, bobo — dijo Kurogane correspondiendo el gesto, y haciendo algo más, un beso… suave y gentil.

— ¡Nyaa Kurogane! n/n — exclamo el rubio muy feliz, su cola se meneaba de un lado a otro.

Desde entonces, el rubio y el moreno se hicieron novios, por supuesto que sus amigos se dieron cuenta, y pronto lo hicieron público. Todos estaban felices, incluso Chi, porque ver feliz a Kurogane era la felicidad de la ovejita blanca. Casi nada cambio en su rutina diaria, excepto por tener que cuidar de dos infantes y enseñarles a hablar, además de los pequeños momentos a solas con Yui, una buena cocina y uno que otro beso.

**Diez años después… ****"Una familia feliz"**

Kurogane ahora es un joven, muy sexy si puedo agregar, de veintisiete años con trabajo y casa propia cerca del viejo edificio de Mihara-san; Yui vive con él desde los veinte, se encarga de la casa, además ahora luce un parche por un pequeño accidente; los pequeños ya no eran más unos niños, ahora eran dos adolescente de diecisiete años que iban al mismo colegio al que un día fue Kurogane, a quien quieren mucho, Yui diría que demasiado. De vez en vez, los visita Fai, Chi y Freya. Chi se casó con hombre llamado Hideki Motosuwa. Eso no es todo porque Syaoran sale con una su vecina, un inhumano gato de nombre Sakura Clow.

— ¿Oye Syaoran, terminaste tus deberes escolares? — pregunto un hombre rubio muy apuesto, con un parche en el ojo derecho.

— Claro Yui-kaasan — contesto el muchacho.

— ¿y tú Syaoron? — dirigiéndose a un muchacho idéntico al anterior.

— En eso estoy kaa-san — dijo el muchacho escribiendo sobre su cuaderno.

— Bien pero… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que no me llamen kaa-san (madre)? — replico el rubio. Los jovencitos rieron. Era cierto, desde muy chicos han visto ha Yui como si fuera su "mamá".

— ¡Hola! ¡Ya llegué! — dijo una voz muy gruesa pero hermosa.

— ¡¡Bienvenido!! — dijeron a una sola voz los muchachos lazándose sobre él y besando sus mejillas.

— Bienvenido Kurotan — saludo Yui ayudándolo a levantarse.

— Esa es no manera de saludarme — replico el moreno, y le robo un beso al rubio. — Esa es la forma correcta — dijo sonriente de manera pícara.

— Jejeje será mejor que nos marchemos hermano — exclamo travieso Syaoron.

— ¿eh? n/nU si — dijo Syaoran colorado como tomate. Los muchachos salieron a la calle, entre tanto el moreno cargo a su gatito hasta la cama donde pasarían un buen rato.

Eran los cuatro una familia feliz, aunque era frustrante tantos inhumanos, un gato, dos perros, otro gato, una gatita, dos ovejitas y un idiota (ese es Hideki). Pero uno no escoge a la familia después de todo.

**Extra… "Celos de Gato"**

De vez en cuando, en su tiempo libre Kurogane acompañaba a su gatito al mandado. En unos de esos días pasó algo que molesto de sobremanera al rubio.

Una bella joven de cabellos negros, ojos grandes y mirada dulce caminaba por la calle con grandes bolsas de mandado, el rubio y el moreno pasaron a su lado. La chica perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, inmediatamente Kurogane dejo a Yui en mitad de una conversación para auxiliar a la joven.

— Gracias… — exclamo sonriente, tenía una hermosa voz. — Soy Tomoyo Daidoiji — se presento la chica.

— Kurogane Suwa — respondió la cortesía.

— Mucho gusto Kurogane-san — dijo la chica con bolsas en brazos y alzando un poco su mano.

— Igualmente, Tomoyo — dijo el moreno sonriendo estrechando con cuidado su mano. Entonces la chica ser marchó y Kurogane siguió su rumbo. Cuando regreso a lado de su gatito, se veía un poco molesto.

— ¿Quién era ella? — cuestiono con sus orejitas y cola erizadas. El moreno se dio cuenta de la situación.

— Tomoyo — contesto burlón pero sin que el rubio lo notará.

— ¿Tomoyo? — repitió como loro, — ¿de donde la conoces? — reclamo el rubio.

— De ningún lado — dijo Kurogane siguiendo el juego.

— pero entonces ¿por… — su cuestionamiento fueron cortados por un enorme beso del moreno.

— No seas celoso… yo solo te amo a ti — exclamo el moreno.

— ò/ó no soy celoso — reclamo el rubio con la cara roja. El moreno exploto en carcajadas, el rubio daba pequeños golpecitos en su espalda. — ¡No te rías de mí! — reclamaba.

Así por fin llegaron al mercado, y regresaron a casa, donde el rubio haría pagar al moreno por hacerle sentir celos.

**FIN**

**Notas finales: **Jajajaaja Kurogane salió muy tranquilo de chico pero un Don Juan de grande XD. Espero que no se haya confundido con Yui/Fai. Gracias por leer. **Lori777**


End file.
